


Song inspired

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: In which Keith finds out, what the longing in his chest means and what (or better said 'who') is the cure for it
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 34





	Song inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the nineth part of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Song inspired" and the song that stuck to me this christmas was "This Christmas" from Donny Hathaway. A very beautiful song and I just had to turn this idea into a post season 8 drabble and make Keith's christmas finally a special christmas ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Christmas has always been a difficult season for Keith. Several years of his childhood, he’d spent it in the orphanage and there it was nothing special for him. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t hate it. It was just the same thing, every year. The caretakers did their best to make it nice, bought a small tree and decorated it with a few baubles and ornaments. The kids even got presents every year but because the money wasn’t much, it was mostly just a stuffed animal, a pair of socks or for the older ones, some sweaters, which were mostly handmade by one of the caretakers.

As he grew up and Shiro found him at the Garrison, took care of him, he had a reason to look forward to christmas, knowing he could maybe spend it with him and Adam. But before Keith got the chance for it, Shiro was sent to Kerberos and went missing during their mission. Nothing made sense anymore to him, once again he’d lost someone important for him. So it was no surprise, that after Keith got dispelled by the Garrison, he decided to live in an old shed in the desert, far away from all the trouble. 

He spent the next christmas alone. No christmas tree, no presents, nobody for company.

In space, fighting a galactic war against the Galra and their relentless Emperor Zarkon, Keith didn’t even think about christmas at all. After they’d returned to earth and defeated them, christmas became a thing again for him, as Shiro and his husband Curtis invited him and his mother Krolia over, to spend it with them, the first year after the war.

It was nice, in their beautifully decorated house, the huge christmas tree in their living room blinking and glittering bright and the delicious dinner, he’d been served that christmas eve. He felt good, but there was still something missing. Keith felt a strange longing in his chest, as he left with his mother again late that night for their next mission.

After two more years, the planets they’d rescued were slowly recovering from the destructive reign of the Galra and Keith decided to settle back on earth. 

He spent the next christmas eve with the Holts’ and it felt warm and cozy, the dinner an exquisite masterpiece. And as he watched them, with smiles so bright and eyes sparkling with joy and love, he still felt something missing, the longing in his chest even more prominent this time.

He thought he would never get the hang of christmas, feel the spirit of it, as many said, so he decided to leave it at that and as Lance asked him, to spend it with his family the following year, he just declined friendly, saying he wasn’t in the mood for it.

But Lance wouldn’t be Lance, if he’d accepted that lame excuse without resistance and so it was no surprise that he was knocking on the door of his apartment that evening. As Keith opened the door, Lance pushed past him, barked some instructions and in the end, the brunette dragged him out his door and took Keith with him to his parents’ house. 

This christmas eve dinner was loud, funny and Keith was overwhelmed with so many people around him. It felt good, warm and nice, but the longing in his chest now was almost unbearable.

It seemed to be the stronger, whenever he looked at Lance, whenever he saw him laugh, whenever he noticed his eyes sparkling like beautiful blue sapphires and his heart was painfully squeezed, the moment these precious gems fell on him.

Keith realized what it was. What his heart had wanted all along, all this time, everytime he’d spent christmas with his friends and it didn’t feel like something special. 

The one his heart wanted, was sitting right beside him.

_ Lance. _

As Keith fell asleep in his bed that christmas eve, Lance’s blue blue eyes were the last thought in mind, before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

\--------------------

One year later on christmas eve, Keith was standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner for his friends, humming along a beautiful melody.

He heard the soft shuffling of feet on the floor and the next moment, he felt strong but gentle arms wrapping around his middle, a firm chest pressing up against his back and a shiver went down his spine. Soft lips pressed against his cheek and a chin was placed on his left shoulder, as his boyfriend peeked down at what he was doing.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, his breath puffing hot against Keith’s cheek.

“Hey, my love,”Keith answered with a small smile on his lips, still focused on his task at hand.

“What was that melody, you were humming? It sounds beautiful,” Lance asked and placed another soft kiss on his cheek and his heart soared.

Keith smiled softly and his voice was low, as he quietly sang.

_ ‘ _ _ The fireside is blazing bright _

_ We're caroling through the night _

_ And this Christmas, will be _

_ A very special Christmas, for me’ _

Keith turned around in the circle of Lance’s arms and wrapped his own around his boyfriend’s neck, as he continued to sing.

_ ‘Presents and cards are here _

_ My world is filled with cheer and you _

_ This Christmas _

_ And as I look around _

_ Your eyes outshine the town, they do _

_ This Christmas’ _

Keith let his arms slide down the brunette’s neck, cradled his face with both hands and stared into his eyes. His voice rose and he put all the emotions and love that made his chest feel too tight, into his words.

_ ‘Fireside is blazing bright _

_ We're caroling through the night _

_ And this Christmas, will be _

_ A very special Christmas, for me, yeah _ ’

Lance was staring right back at him in awe and his heart swelled even more with love for the precious man in front of him and he got lost in the bright and sparkling blue of his eyes, as he leaned closer and pressed their lips together in a warm and tender kiss.

This christmas was a special christmas for Keith, because he was spending it together with Lance and the feeling of longing was finally gone.


End file.
